Shadow of the unknown!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: A special crossover of Pretty little liars, Harry Potter and Hannah Montana. Sequel to 'I know your secret' .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars, Hannah Montana and Harry Potter.**

**Author's note: This story is the sequel to 'I know your secret' .**

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow of the unknown!<strong>

**Miley, Aria, Lilly and Hermione are in their hotel-room in New York City.**

"I'm goin' for a walk. I need some fresh air." says Aria.

"You shouldn't go alone..." says Lilly. "Don't forget that LV is out there somewhere!"

"I'll go with you, Aria!" says Hermione as she grab her wand and put on her jacket.

"Actually I think I can take care of myself..." says Aria. "I'm a mature woman and not a kid!"

"None of us so should go out alone as long as LV is still out there, Aria. Hermione's goin' with ya!" says Miley.

"Okey!" says Aria as she give Miley an angry look.

A few minutes later Aria and Hermione walk down the street.

"Don't be mad at Miley! She care about you, Aria. We all do!" says Hermione.

"Yeah, I know! It's just that I'm used to being able to fight my own battles and it feels strange to be unable to fight back..." says Aria.

"Yes, but my magic is the only weapon we have so even if you don't like it I'm the only one who can defend us against LV." says Hermione.

Suddenly a woman run past the two friends. She grab Hermione's wand and use it to cast a Stunning Spell at Aria and Hermione who manage to avoid the attack.

The woman who's wearing a black trenchcoat and dark sunglasses jump onto a motorbike and drive away.

"Who was that...?" says Aria.

"Probably LV or someone working for LV." says Hermione. "And she's magical too. That red jet was a Stunning Spell."

"Not good! If that was LV, she's able to use magic and that's a bad thing!" says Aria.

"Yes! We have to get back to the hotel, Aria! It's not safe here!" says Hermione.

"True!" says Aria.

Later at the hotel.

"So the bitch stole your wand...?" says Miley to Hermione.

"Yes! The Ministry can send me a new one, but since we're in the US we have to wait two weeks for Olivander to send it to me." says Hermione.

"Dang flabit! If I get my hands on that fuckin' bitch I'm gonna beat the life out of her with my own two hands!" says Miley. "No one hurts my friends! No one!"

The four women get a txt from LV.

"No, another txt from our unknown enemy." says Lilly.

They read the txt. "Not that strong without your magical fuck-rod, are you, miss Granger? Next time I'm going to take something from you, little Aria! Evil love from LV."

"That bitch isn't gonna get her dirty hands on my stuff!" says Aria.

Aria get a txt.

"So you think you can take me in a fight, Aria...? A weak little lady like like you have nothing against me! I'm the Queen of Evil, the Lady of Power, the Master of the Earth! LV."

"Weak? I'm not weak!" says an angry Aria.

Suddenly there's a knock on the door.

"Should we open?" says Lilly.

"Maybe..." says Miley.

"I'm not afraid!" says Aria in a strong voice as she open the door.

"You're Aria Montgomery, aren't you?" says a black man who is wearing a tuxedo.

"Yeah, I'm Aria! What do you want?" says Aria.

"Stupid bitch!" says the black man as he knock Aria onto the floor and take her diamond ring.

"Hey, fuck face! My husband gave me that!" screams Aria.

"Give back my friend's ring, freak!" says Miley as she kick the man in the balls.

The man scream in pain, but run away and throw a smoke-bomb behind him.

"Go after him, Miley! Get my ring back!" says Aria.

"I can't, Aria! There's too much smoke!" says Miley.

"No I'm _**so **_fuckin' mad!" says Aria as she close the door to the hotel room and brush the dust of her shirt and jeans. "Ezra gave me that ring! It's worth 6000 dollars!"

"I'm sure that guy's working for LV!" says Lilly.

"Yeah, you're right! She did say that she was goin' to take something from Aria." says Miley.

"LV is smart, we have to admit that." says Hermione. "This far she's been at least one step ahead of us all the way."

"Yeah! LV knows what she's doin' for sure!" says Lilly.

"Very true, Lilly!" says Miley. "LV ain't no fool, that's for sure."

Miley get a txt.

"Sweet little Miley. Next time it's your turn to lose something! Sweet dreams, bitch! LV."

"No way!" says Miley. "LV ain't gonna take any of my stuff, for sure!"

"I hope you're right, Miley..." says Lilly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hermione sends a letter to the British Ministry of Magic to let them know that her wand has been stolen.**

"Take this letter to the Minister himself!" says Hermione to her owl as she give the letter to it.

"What are ya doing?" says Lilly to Hermione.

"I just send a letter a letter to the Minister for Magic to tell him about my stolen wand." says Hermione.

"Do you think they'll send you a new wand...?" says Lilly.

"Yes, I know they'll send me one, but it's going to take two weeks for it to get here so I'm wandless right now."

"Why don't you buy a new wand here in America?" says Lilly.

"I guess that would be much more easy, but I wanna have an Olivanders-wand and those can only be bought in the UK." says Hermione.

"What's so special about an Olivanders-wand...?" says Lilly.

"They are the best in the world, Lillian!" says Hermione. "Only those made by Gregorovitch before his death are as good as those made by Olivander."

"Hey, guys!" says Miley as she and Aria enter the room.

"Where have you been?" says Lilly.

"Just down in the hotel-bar, lookin' at sexy guys and stuff." says Miley.

"Okey, whatever..." says Lilly.

Miley's cell-phone beeps.

"No! A txt from LV." says Miley. "I'm gonna take something from you that you love very much, Miley! LV."

"Something you love very much...? What's that, Miles?" says Aria confused.

"I don't know!" says Miley. "It could be many things."

Suddenly Lilly disappear in a flash of magical light.

"No! Lilly!" screams Miley.

"Oh no! That's what LV was talking about. Something you love, Miley. LV took your best friend." says Hermione. "LV took Lilly!"

"Can't you get her back?" says Miley to Hermione.

"Not without a wand." says Hermione. "I'm still not able to do wandless magic. One of the few magical skills I do not have. I'm sorry, Miley..."

"I know you are, Hermione! She was your friend too..." says Miley as a small tear fall from her eye.

"Yes! Lilly was a very good friend to all of us." says Hermione.

"Miley, we'll get her back for you, somehow...!" says Aria.

"Thanks, guys! You're awesome friends!" says Miley as she hug Aria and Hermione.

All 3 women get a txt from LV.

"If you wanna see Lillian again you have to kill the president of the united states and bring his heart to me! LV."

"We can't do that!" says Aria.

"No, we can't do that, Aria. There's gotta be another way!" says Miley.

The 3 women get another txt-message from LV.

"Meet my friend outside the White House on Saturday-night and he'll give you further instructions. As long as you do as I say, Lilly is safe and alive. LV."

A white owl fly in through the open window.

"From the Ministry?" says Lilly.

"No, this is Harry's owl, Glendie." says Hermione surprised.

"Look! It has a letter and a package." says Lilly.

Hermione reads the letter. "Hello, Hermione! The Minister told me everything. As a gift for you, Hermione, one of my best friend I send a top-quality wand made by Olivander himself. Use it! Enjoy! Blessings from Mr Harry James Potter, Head of the Auror Office London UK."

Hermione opens the package to find a long beautiful hazel-wand.

"You have awesome friends, Granger!" says Aria to Hermione.

"Harry is a great man!" says Hermione.

"Can you get Lilly back now that you've got a wand...?" says Miley to Hermione.

"I'll try..." says Hermione.

Hermione flicks her new wand. Nothing happen.

"Sorry! My magic is not strong enough." says Hermione.

"Thanks for trying, Hermione! I know ya do your very best." says Miley in a sad voice.

"Too bad Harry isn't here to help us..." says Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3

**Miley and Aria are talking in the hotel-room while Hermione are at the New York Museum of Art to visit her friend Emma Grayson who works there.**

"Aria, do ya think we'll ever get Lilly back?" says Miley.

"I'm hope so, Miley. Life wouldn't be the same without her." says Aria.

"Very true, Aria! Very true." says Miley.

"I know how important Lilly is to you, Miley. You two have been best friends for year since long before you met Hermione and me." says Aria.

"Yeah! Lilly is the best friend I've ever had." says Miley. "She's special, for sure!"

"She is!" says Aria.

Aria get a txt from LV.

"Tell Miley that you have to do as I say or Lilly's going to die! You losers can never defeat me! LV."

"We are no losers, are we?" says Miley.

"No! We're strong!" says Aria.

"Yeah, we are!" says Miley.

A few minutes later hermione returns.

"Emma said that we can stay at her place, a few miles outside the city. LV can not find us that easy there." says Hermione.

"I'd rather stay here, but if we're more safe there I'm on." says Aria.

"Me too!" says Miley.

"Okey! Emma goes off duty at 3 today so we'll pick her up on the way." says Hermione.

"Okey!" says Miley.

The same night at Emma Grayson's house.

"Thanks for your help, miss Grayson!" says Aria to Emma.

"No problem, Aria!" says Emma. "By the way, you can call me Emma."

"Okey, Emma it is!" says Aria.

"So, Emma..." says Miley. "How long have you and Hermione been friends?"

"About 9 years, I think..." says Emma. "We met in Scotland."

"Emma was there to see Hogwarts." says Hermione.

"So you're magical too?" says Aria to Emma.

"Almost..." says Emma.

"She's a Squib. Someone who has magical parents, but was born without magical power herself." says Hermione.

"Oh! Sorry..." says Aria.

"It's okey, Aria! I'm used to being asked about that. Some magical people treat Squibs like outsiders...or worse!" says Emma.

The next morning Hermione practice spells with her new wand.

"Morning, Hermione! What are ya doing?" says Miley.

"Oh, hello, Miley! I practice spells with my new wand. I wanna bond with it. We're gonna save Lillian so I wanna be sure that I'm in shape." says Hermione.

"Okey! If we're gonna save Lilly I need to find myself a weapon." says Miley. "My husband is a great swordsman and he's been teachin' me a few tricks."

"Good, Miley!" says Hermione.

"I heard what you were talkin' about." says Emma. "Miley, why don't you use this?" Emma hands Miley a nice katana.

"Thanks! Where did ya find this?" says Miley surprised.

"It was my dad's sword, but you can have it. A woman like me would never use it anyway." says Emma.

"Okey, I'll take it then!" says Miley with a smile.

"It's a 12 years old weapon, but it should work just fine!" says Emma.

Miley draws the sword half way out from the scabbard. The sword is in perfect condition. "This is a nice sword!" says Miley.

"I didn't know that you could use a sword..." says Aria as she enter the room.

"My husband has been teachin' me how to use a sword." says Miley. "I'm no master, but I know enough to use a sword in actual combat."

"We're going to save Lilly!" says Hermione.

"Where's my weapon?" says Aria.

"What weapon can you use?" says Miley.

"A hand-gun, maybe..." says Aria.

"I have my brother's old 357." says Emma as she open a big iron-chest and pull out a 357 Magnum revolver. "Use this!" Emma give Aria the gun.

"Thanks!" says Aria.

"Okey, now we're ready! How are gonna find out where LV is keepin' Lillian?" says Miley.

"If LV send us another txt-message I might be able to find her hideout." says Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to Hermione's magical power Miley, Aria and Hermione now know where Lilly is held prisoner by LV. The 3 women are on their way to LV's hideout in Miley's car.**

"Hermione, you'll lead the attack, since your magic make you the most powerful one of us. We don't know how strong LV is. Aria and I back you up." says Miley.

"Okey!" says Hermione.

"LV probably has many people who can fight for her. There's just the 3 of us. Shouldn't we get some help?" says Aria.

"From who?" says Miley. "By the way we don't have the time for that. Since we aren't on the way to DC as LV told us to, Lilly might not be alive for long. We need to save her as soon as possible."

"Okey, but we're at a huge disadvantage!" says Aria.

"We know that, but this is our only option right now and we can't wait for another one. Like Miley said, if we wait LV's gonna kill Lilly." says Hermione.

At the same time in a secret underground room beneath an old pub in the small town Cherryburg a man brings Lilly a glass of water.

Lilly is held in place with big heavy iron chains.

"Drink this! You are not goin' to get anything else." says the man with an evil smile.

"Dirty water...? No way I'm gonna drink that! I'd rather die!" says an angry Lilly.

"Okey! Have it your way!" says the man as he smash the glass of water with an axe.

"You're just a stupid perv who'll never find love!" says Lilly.

An hour later Miley, Aria and Hermione step out from Miley's car outside the pub.

"Okey! Come on, guys!" says Miley as she draw her sword from the scabbard.

"Bombarda Maxima!" screams Hermione as she point her wand at the door.

A strong magical blast destroys the door.

"Let's find Lilly!" says Miley.

The 3 friends enter the pub.

5 men with submachine guns appear.

Hermione stun 3 of them, while Miley kills one of them with her sword and Aria kills the last one with her 357.

"Nice one, Aria!" says Miley.

"You did a pretty awesome job yourself, Smiley Miley!" says Aria with a smile.

An asian woman with long black hair and the body of a martial arts-queen who's wearing a white top and dark jeans appears in a flash of magical light.

"LV, I presume...?" says Hermione as she point her wand at the woman.

"Yes! Leanne Vilanova, also known as Lady Lotus." says the woman with a smile.

"Tell us where Lillian is or I'll curse the shit out of you!" says Hermione.

"Never!" says Leanne.

"I said, tell us!" screams Hermione.

"Never!" says Leanne as she pull out Hermione's old wand from the pocket of her jeans.

"TELL US WHERE LILLY IS!" screams Hermione as she swing her wand and cast a non-verbal Disarming Charm at Leanne who's wand is blasted from her hand. Leanne is knocked into the wall behind her.

Miley walk up to Leanne and holds the sword to Leanne's neck.

"Tell us where you keep Lilly or I'll cut your throat ya fuckin' bitch!" says Miley with an angry look on her face.

"She's in the secret underground room. Open the door over there and go down the stairs. Follow the lights and you'll find miss Truscott in the second room on your left." says Leanne.

"Keep an eye on our bitch here while Aria and I head downstairs to Lilly." says Miley to Hermione.

"Okey!" says Hermione as she hold her wand towards Leanne's chest. "Don't move! If you do, I'll kill you!"

"Fine!" says Leanne.

A few minutes later Miley, Aria, Lilly and Hermione are in Miley's car on the way back to Emma's house.

"I knew you'd come for me, guys!" says Lilly as she give Aria a hug.

"We'd never leave ya behind, Lils!" says Miley.

"Of course we would try to save you, Lillian. You're our friend!" says Hermione.

"You ladies are the best friends I've ever had!" says a very happy Lilly.

"We know!" says Miley, Aria and Hermione at same time.

**The End.**


End file.
